1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a heat dissipation device, and more particularly to a heat dissipation device having a heat sink and a fan holder for facilitating mounting a fan on the heat sink, wherein the heat sink simultaneously contacts with at least two heat-generating electronic components, and the fan generates an airflow through the heat sink to dissipate heat of the heat sink absorbed from the at least two heat-generating electronic components.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic component includes numerous circuits operating at high speed and generating substantive heat. In many applications, it is desirable to employ a heat sink to remove heat from heat-generating electronic components, such as central processing units (CPUs), to assure that the components function properly and reliably. A typical heat sink comprises a base for contacting with the heat-generating component to absorb the heat generated by the heat-generating component and a plurality of parallel planar fins attached to the base by soldering or adhering. Alternatively, the fins can be integrally formed with the base by metal extrusion, such as aluminum extrusion. The fins are used for dissipating the heat to ambient air.
With the development of various types of electronic modules, an array of many discrete heat-generating components may be mounted to a surface of a single circuit board. In some circumstances, more than one of the components must be cooled. A conventional thermal resolution is to provide each of the discrete heat-generating components with an individual heat sink. However, with development of electronic technology, electronic products and systems are required to become more and more compact and portable in configuration. As a result, spacing between the heat-generating components decrease dramatically, which obviously restricts sizes and efficiency of the individual heat sinks. Additionally, it is both expensive and time-consuming to attach separate heat sinks to the heat-generating components one by one.
What is needed therefore is a heat dissipation device with an improved structure, which is able to simultaneously cool at least two heat-generating components.